


Najcenniejszy skarb

by Kayka_U



Series: Dramione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermiona i Draco jako łowcy skarbów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najcenniejszy skarb

Krople deszczu wystukiwały rytmiczną melodię uderzając o szyby i karoserię czarnej taksówki. Cały Londyn został przysłonięty mgłą. Promienie słoneczne, nie miały żadnych szans, aby przebić się przez ciężkie, ciemne chmury. Tegoroczny wrzesień nie należał do zbyt słonecznych, ciepłych i pięknych miesięcy.  
Pomimo paskudnej pogody z twarzy 23-letniej kobiety nie schodził szeroki uśmiech. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że została przyjęta na stanowisko asystentki Venari.  
Venari był najlepszym poszukiwaczem różnych skarbów, reliktów, przedmiotów historycznych, które zaginęły, zarówno tych mugolskich, jak i magicznych. Nikt jednak nie wiedział kim on jest, jak wygląda. Zlecenia przyjmował najczęściej drogą mail’ową, natomiast jeśli, ktoś chciał się z nim spotkać osobiście musiał podpisać umowę o poufności, dodatkowo czarodziej składał przysięgę wieczystą.  
Ostatnio do uszu kobiety dotarła informacja, że tajemniczy Venari poszukuje nowego asystenta. Ona od razu się zgłosiła. Uwielbiała historię, to była jej pasja. Zawsze marzyła, aby móc odnajdywać zaginione, historyczne przedmioty. Dzięki temu miałaby możliwość poznania przeszłość, chociaż jakiejś niewielkiej jej cząstki. Miała nadzieję, że z Venari będzie się dobrze dogadywać i przeżyje z nimi wiele wspaniałych przygód.  
Samochód zatrzymał się przed niewielką, zabytkową kamienicą. Kobieta zapłaciła kierowcy i wysiadła z pojazdu otwierając parasol, który miał za zadanie osłonić ją przed deszczem. Stanęła przed drzwiami i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jeszcze chwila i pozna Venari. Będzie jedną z nielicznych osób, które wiedzą kim on jest.  
Pchnęła drzwi i weszła do niewielkiego holu. Było to ciemne pomieszczenie. Na ścianach wisiała ciemnozielona tapeta, a podłoga była wyłożona czarnym drewnem. Po prawej stronie stała mahoniowa komoda, a po lewej wieszak na płaszcze i stojak na parasole. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowały się kolejne drzwi, a do nich była przykręcona złota tabliczka z wygrawerowanym napisem: Venari.  
Wzięła głęboki wdech i cicho, acz stanowczo zapukała do drzwi. Kiedy usłyszała zaproszenie nacisnęła klamkę, pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. Biuro było dość przestronne. Podłoga była wykonana z ciemnego drewna, tak jak w holu, natomiast ściany były pokryte zieloną tapetą, na której wiły się srebrne węże. Skojarzyło jej się to ze Slitherin’em. Na przeciwko drzwi znajdowało się duże okno, z którego rozciągał się widok na niewielki ogród. Na środku pomieszczenia stało duże dębowe biurko, a przy nim czarny, skórzany fotel. Aktualnie odwrócony był tyłem do kobiety. Przed biurkiem stały dwa, mahoniowe krzesła. Po prawej znajdował się kominek, a przed nim, na białym, puchowym dywanie stała kanapa i dwa fotele, pomiędzy którymi umieszczona była mahoniowa ława. Wzdłuż całej ściany po lewej stała biblioteczka i szafa na dokumenty.  
Mniej więcej na środku, pomiędzy biurkiem, a biblioteczką, znajdowały się kręte schody, prowadzące na piętro.  
\- Dzień dobry – kobieta skończyła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu i ponownie spojrzała, na ustawiony tyłem fotel.  
\- Witam – gdy tylko kobieta usłyszała męski głos w jej głowie pojawiła się myśl „ Już gdzieś go słyszałam”. Fotel zaczął się powoli obracać, a oczom kobiety ukazał się przystojny mężczyzna, a na jego twarzy znajdował się ironiczny uśmiech. Gdy tylko zrozumiała, kto przed nią siedzi, kto jest tym tajemniczym Venari, miała ochotę odwrócić się i uciec.

*****

Siedział na wygodnym, skórzanym fotelu. W jego dłoni spoczywała szklanka z bursztynowym płynem. Za chwilę w jego biurze miała się pojawić jego nowa asystentka. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego ją zatrudnił. Fakt, faktem ze wszystkich osób, które się do niego zgłosiły, ona nadaje się najlepiej, ale w końcu to Ona. Gdy by nie ta sprawa, prawdopodobnie zatrudniłby kogoś innego. Niestety jej wiedza, wykształcenie, umiejętności zostawiały daleko w tyle innych chętnych. Teraz potrzebował kogoś takiego jak ta kobieta. Tylko ona mogła mu pomóc uporać się z aktualną sprawą.  
Dwa miesiące temu przyjął zadanie na zlecenie samego Ministra Magii – Harrego Potter’a, z którym nie potrafi sobie poradzić. Miał zdobyć Librum Grandem – księga z zaklęciami, którą, jak głosi legenda, stworzył sam wielki Merlin. Była ona zagrożeniem, dla świata czarodziei. Podobno posiadała zaklęcia, które pomogły by w ponownym przywróceniu Voldemorta.  
Problem w tym, że nie wiadomo gdzie się teraz może znajdować. Był już we wszystkich miejscach, które zostały wymienione w biografii Merlina, jednak księgi nie znalazł. Miał za to mapę, która powinna mu pomóc w odnalezieniu Librum Grandem, ale nie potrafił jej rozszyfrować, ani dopasować, to żadnego konkretnego miejsca. Miał nadzieję, że Ona mu pomoże.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ciche pukanie do drzwi. Zaprosił gościa, jednak nie odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Słyszał jak wchodzi, a po chwili do jego uszu dotarł delikatny głos kobiety.  
\- Dzień dobry.  
\- Witaj – odwrócił się przodem do gościa. Widział jak na twarzy kobiety pojawia się przerażenie. Jego usta wygięły się w kpiącym uśmiechu.  
\- Malfoy! To nie możliwe. Ty nie możesz być Venari. Przyznaj się gdzie jest prawdziwy Venari!  
Blondyn widząc reakcję kobiety głośno się zaśmiał.  
\- Co cię tak śmieszy? – warknęła.  
\- Ty, Granger – mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do kobiety – Twoje zdziwienie. Czemu uważasz, że to nie ja jestem Venari?  
\- Ponieważ, ty nigdy byś mnie nie zatrudnił – wysyczała.  
\- I tu akurat masz rację, nie zatrudniłbym cię, ale aktualnie zajmuje się sprawą, w której tylko ty możesz mi pomóc. A kto wie, jeśli dobrze się spiszesz, może dostaniesz tę posadę na stałe.  
\- Nie dziękuję – szatynka odwróciła się na pięcie ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Nacisnęła klamkę i pociągnęła drzwi, ale one nie ustąpiły. Spróbowała jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, ale nie było żadnego rezultatu.  
Malfoy widząc to ponownie zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Malfoy, tleniona fretko! Wypuść mnie! – krzyknęła zirytowana kobieta.  
\- Jak mnie nazwałeś? – warknął, tym samym przestając się śmiać. Teraz jego twarz wyrażała wściekłość.  
\- Słyszałeś! Wypuść mnie!  
\- Słuchaj Granger, potrzebuję twojej pomocy, proszę pomóż mi – zbliżył się do kobiety i spojrzał prosto w jej czekoladowe tęczówki – Weź pod uwagę, że Malfoy’owie nigdy nie proszą. Pomóż mi tylko w tej jednej sprawie, a potem zrobisz co zechcesz.  
Hermiona była w szoku. Wielki Pan Arystokrata Dracon Malfoy prosi o coś ją Szlamę Kujonkę Hermione Granger. Przez głowę przeleciała jej myśl, że naprawdę musi mu zależeć, skoro zniżył się aż do tego stopnia.  
\- Dobra, Malfoy, ale tylko ta jedna sprawa.  
\- Świetnie - na twarzy mężczyzny zagościł uśmiech, ale nie ten ironiczny, który wszyscy dobrze znali. Był to szeroki, szczery uśmiech. Szatynka nie mogła od niego oderwać wzroku. Musiała przyznać, że blondyn był przystojnym mężczyzną, ale kiedy się uśmiechał w ten sposób wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej przystojniejszy. W czasie gdy kobieta przypatrywała się mu, Draco podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął z niej teczkę w której były dokumenty.  
\- Podpisz – położył na biurku papiery.  
\- Co to? – podeszła do mężczyzny i usiadła na krześle.  
\- Umowy, ta dotyczy milczenia na temat kim jestem, a ta określa twoje zadania.  
Hermiona sięgnęła po pióro i złożyła podpisy na dokumentach.  
\- A teraz chodź Granger, pokażę ci twój pokój – z zamyślenia wyrwał kobietę głos blondyna.  
\- Słucham? – nie rozumiała o co Malfoy’owi chodzi. Jej pokój?  
\- Dopóki pracujesz dla mnie będziesz ze mną mieszkać – wyjaśnił stając przy schodach – Chyba nie myślisz, że wypuszczę cię stąd skoro znasz moją tożsamość. Wiedząc, jaki relacje nas łączyły i dalej łączą jest dodatkowym powodem, aby ci nie ufać, nawet jeśli podpisałaś umowę.  
\- Nie będę tu mieszkać! – krzyknęła.  
\- Będziesz – podpisałaś umowę, w której jest wyraźnie napisane, że na czas pracy u mnie mieszkasz ze mną.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę tu pracować, zgodziłam się, abyś dał mi spokój.  
\- Za późno, umowa to umowa. Podpisałaś i teraz musisz się z niej wywiązać. Chodź – ruszył po krętych schodach na piętro. Szatynka cicho westchnęła i poszła w ślady blondyna. Kiedy dotarła na piętro jej oczom ukazał się niewielki salon połączony z jadalnią i kuchnią. Salon był urządzony bardzo podobnie jak biuro. Brakowało tu tylko biurka i szafki. Kanapa i fotele stały na środku pomieszczenia, a na jednak ze ścian wisiał telewizor plazmowy. Niedaleko kuchni stał stół i krzesła. Kuchnia była oddzielona od salonu długim blatem, przy którym stały barowe krzesła. Pomieszczenie było w kolorach szarości z elementami bieli i czarnego. Było ono urządzone bardzo nowocześnie.  
\- Tu jest twój pokój – kobieta spojrzała na blondyna. Draco stał przy ciemnych, dębowych drzwiach – Tu jest łazienka - wskazał na drzwi po prawej - a tam moja sypialnia – podszedł do ostatnich drzwi i nacisnął klamkę – Wracaj po swoje rzeczy i najpóźniej za godzinę widzę cię z powrotem – zniknął w pokoju zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

*****

Hermiona Granger siedziała na łóżku w swoim tymczasowym pokoju. Było to kwadratowe pomieszczenie o lawendowych ścianach. Naprzeciwko drzwi stało czarne, kute łóżko, przykryte śliwkowa pościelą. Nad łóżkiem znajdowało się duże okno. Po prawej stronie stała mahoniowa szafa, a po lewej, również mahoniowa, komoda.  
\- Granger! – drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia wszedł blondyn.  
\- Malfoy! – krzyknęła zła szatynka – Słyszałeś o czymś takim jak pukanie? A gdybym była nago?  
\- Mnie by to nie przeszkadzało – uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a na twarzy kobiety pojawił się rumieniec.  
\- Czego chcesz? – warknęła mierząc mężczyznę groźnym wzrokiem.  
\- Chodź – rzucił i opuścił pomieszczenia. Hermiona niechętnie podniosła się z łóżka i ruszyła za Malfoy’em. Po chwili oboje znajdowali się już w gabinecie mężczyzny.  
\- To jest wszystko to, co do tej pory udało mi się znaleźć na temat Librum Grandem – położył na biurku teczkę, kobieta usiadła na krześle i wyciągnęła zawartość teczki, zaczęła przeglądać papiery – Ślad urywał się w Irlandii, to tam znalazłem tą mapę – Draco kontynuował rozkładając na blacie kawałek papieru – Niestety nie potrafię jej rozszyfrować, co ona może oznaczać. Tu był podpis, skąd ta mapa pochodzi i czego dotyczy – wskazał róg mapy, gdzie brakowało kawałka kartki.  
Szatynka nachyliła się nad mapą i zaczęła się jej przyglądać. Miała wrażenie, że gdzieś już ją widziała. Niektóre elementy wydawały jej się znajome, ale nie potrafiła wpaść na żaden konkretny ślad.  
\- Już gdzieś to widziałam, ale nie pamiętam gdzie to było. Poszperam trochę, może uda mi się coś znaleźć – odezwała nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminu.  
Malfoy tylko pokiwał głową i zniknął na schodach, pozostawiając dziewczynę samą.

*****

Minęło kilka dni odkąd Hermiona zaczęła pracować dla Dracona. Dalej nie rozwiązali zagadki mapy. Szatynka cały czas starała się sobie przypomnieć gdzie już widziała mapę, ale za każdym razem, gdy wydawało jej się, że już była blisko rozwiązania, działo się coś co powodowało, że traciła go.  
Jednak pewnego dnia, w końcu znalazła odpowiedź.  
Hermiona siedziała w swoim pokoju i przeglądała książki, które pomogłyby jej rozwiązać tajemnice mapy. Po pokoju rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka telefonu.  
Szybko go odszukała pod stertą kartek.  
\- Halo?  
\- Cześć skarbie – w słuchawce usłyszała kobiecy głos.  
\- Hej mamo, stało się coś?  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Dzwonie, aby ci powiedzieć, że wróciliśmy już z tatą do Londynu. Może byś wpadła do nas na obiad.  
\- Przepraszam, ale w najbliższym czasie nie dam rady. Dostałam tą pracę, o którą się starałam.  
\- To wspaniale – po głosie szatynka poznała, że jaj mama szeroko się uśmiechnęła na tę wiadomość – I jak jest? Jaki jest twój przełożony? Czy to mężczyzna? Jest przystojny? Może razem z nim przyszlibyście do nas na obiad? – kobieta zasypywała córkę pytaniami.  
\- Mamo, proszę cię. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – jęknęła szatynka - Pogadamy jak kiedyś do was wpadnę.  
\- No dobrze – odpowiedziała niezadowolona pani Granger.  
\- Jak było u cioci? – Hermiona od razu zmieniła temat.  
\- Wspaniale – w głosie kobiety ponownie dało się usłyszeć radość – Szkocja jest taka piękna. Ponownie z tatą zwiedziliśmy zamek Eilean Donan – był on położony na niewielkiej wyspie niedaleko miejscowości Dornie, gdzie mieszkała ciocia Hermiony - Musisz ponownie go zobaczyć, przecież ostatnio jak tam byliśmy miałaś 8 lat, a ciocia na pewno się ucieszy jak ją odwiedzisz.  
\- Jak tylko skoń… - przerwała i położyła przed sobą mapę. Już wiedziała gdzie ją widziała. W Szkocji w Eilean Donan. Wisiał tam duży gobelin, który przedstawiał dokładnie taką samą mapę. Na twarzy panny Granger pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, w końcu ruszyli dalej z poszukiwaniami – Słuchaj mamo, muszę kończyć. Odezwę się jeszcze, pa – rzuciła szybko do słuchawki i rozłączając się, rzuciła telefon na łóżko. Wzięła do ręki mapę i wyleciała z pokoju, pech chciał, że w tym samym momencie Draco planował wejść do sypialni kobiety i kobieta wpadła na mężczyznę. Blondyn stracił równowagę i przewrócił się na plecy ciągnąc za sobą szatynkę.  
Ich twarze dzieli zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Oboje wpatrywali się sobie w oczy. Utonęli w nich. Hermiona w stalowych tęczówkach mężczyzny, Draco w jej pięknych, czekoladowych oczach. Żadne z nich się nie odzywało.  
Jako pierwszy ocknął się Malfoy.  
\- Granger, uważaj trochę i złaź ze mnie – starał się, aby wyraz jego twarzy wyrażał niezadowolenie, ale nie był pewny, czy mu się to udało.  
\- Chętnie, Malfoy, ale najpierw mnie puść.  
Mężczyzna dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego ramiona mocno obejmuj kobietę w pasie. Szybko ją puścił i oboje podnieśli się z podłogi.  
\- Co się stało, że tak wyleciałaś? – usiadł na kanapie w salonie.  
\- Wiem skąd jest ta mapa. Przedstawia ona okolicę wokół zamku Eilean Donan w Szkocji – usiadła obok blondyna, a na stoliku rozłożyła mapę i razem z Malfoy’em pochylili się nad nią.  
– Dookoła znaczka przedstawiającego zamek, jest czerwony okrąg – Draco wskazał odpowiednie miejsce na mapie – Czyli, prawdopodobnie gdzieś tutaj znajduje się księga, albo kolejna wskazówka, gdzie mamy jej szukać.  
\- Prawdopodobnie tak – westchnęła szatynka.  
\- W takim razie jedziemy do Szkocji – mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w kierunku swojej sypialni – Pakuj się – rzucił przez ramię i zniknął za drzwiami pokoju.

*****

\- Witam – powitał gości młody recepcjonista, a na jego twarzy widniał wyćwiczony uśmiech. Był to około 23 – letni szatyn o zielonych oczach – Mają państwo rezerwację? – jego wzrok zatrzymał się na szatynce, a uśmiech zmienił się na bardziej szczery. Blondyn dostrzegł to i sam nie wiedział, czemu, ale nie spodobało mu się to.  
Hermiona i Draco zatrzymali się w niewielkim pensjonacie, na obrzeżach Dornie.  
\- Niestety nie zdążyłem zarezerwować pokoju. Dość nagle zdecydowaliśmy się z żoną na wyjazd – objął kobietę ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Z twarzy recepcjonisty momentalnie zniknął uśmiech, w wzrok z powrotem powędrował na Malfoy’a. Blondyn widząc to uśmiechnął się kpiąco.  
Szatynka słysząc, co powiedział były ślizgon, spojrzała na niego z szokiem i już zamierzała coś powiedzieć, jednak recepcjonista jej na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Mamy ostatni wolny pokój – położył na blacie klucze – Mogę prosić państwa nazwisko?  
\- Hunter .  
\- Na jak długo państwo zostają? – podniósł wzrok znad ekranu komputera.  
\- Jeszcze nie wiemy. To wszystko? – spytał się lekko zirytowany blondyn.  
\- Tak – speszony szatyn pokiwał głową.

*****

\- Dlaczego podałeś fałszywe nazwisko? – Hermiona zadała pytanie, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za mężczyzną – Przecież i tak, nikt nie wie, że to ty jesteś Venari.  
\- Lepiej się zabezpieczyć – odpowiedział stawiając bagaże obok łóżka.  
Hermiona rozejrzała się po pokoju. Było to niewielkie pomieszczenie. Ściany były pokryte granatową tapetą ze srebrnymi, kwiatowymi wzorami. Niewielkie dwuosobowe łóżko, stało po prawej stronie, przykryte błękitną pościelą. Naprzeciwko znajdowała się dębowa szafa, a obok, drzwi, które zapewne prowadziły do łazienki. Panna Granger podeszła do okna i wyjrzała przez nie. Niewiele było widać. Niebo przykryła granatowa płachta, na której pojawiły się migoczące gwiazdy.  
\- Proponuję, dzisiaj już dać sobie spokój z poszukiwaniami i jutro wybrać się do zamku – blondyn wygodnie się wyłożył na łóżku.  
Do Hermiony dopiero teraz dotarło, że tutaj jest tylko jedno łóżko. Na samą myśl, że będzie musiała spać obok Malfoy’a czuła jak po jej plecach przechodzą dziwne dreszcze i ogarnia ją lekka panika.  
W pomieszczeniu rozległo się pukanie. Szatynka podeszła do drzwi i je otworzyła, na korytarzu stała starsza kobieta. Jej siwe włosy były upięte w ciasny kok, w zielonych oczach igrały wesołe iskierki, a na pomarszczonej twarzy widniał dobrotliwy uśmiech.  
\- Przyniosłam koce, mój wnuk zapomniał wam ich dać. Zepsuło się u nas ogrzewanie, a noce tutaj są chłodne – staruszka podała koce pannie Granger.  
\- Dziękuję – kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wróciła do pokoju. Odłożyła koce na łóżko i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Draco tutaj nie było, ale z łazienki dochodził szum wody. Położyła się na miękkim materacu, a po chwili jej powieki zamknęły się.

*****

\- Granger! Granger! – obudziło ją lekkie szturchanie i męski głos, który ją nawoływał.  
\- Hmm… - podniosła się powoli do pozycji siedzącej i przetarła zaspane oczy.  
\- Łazienka jest wolna – kobieta pokiwała głową i spojrzała na mężczyznę. Jej powieki od razu otworzyły się szerzej. Przed nią stał Draco w samych spodniach od piżamy, które luźno zwisały mu z bioder. Z jego platynowych włosów, skapywały krople wody, które zderzały się z jego ramionami, a następnie spływały po jego nagim i ładnie wyrzeźbionym torsie.  
Hermiona spojrzała na twarz blondyna, widziała na jego twarzy kpiący uśmiech. Poczuła jak się rumieni, więc szybko porwała potrzebne rzeczy i uciekła do łazienki.

*****

W pokoju panowała ciemność. Ciemne chmury wstąpiły na niebo, z których padał deszcz, zasłaniając księżyc i gwiazdy. Hermiona Granger leżała na łóżku i cała trzęsła się z zimna. Staruszka miała rację, noce tutaj są naprawdę bardzo zimne.  
Draco proponował jej, aby spali pod jedną kołdrą, dodatkowo przykrywając się kocami. Obiecał kobiecie, że jej nie tknie, ale ona, jak to ona uparła się. Stwierdziła, że nie ma zamiaru spać z blondynem pod jedną kołdrą i zabierając koce, położyła się na samym brzegu łóżka. Pomimo tego, że miała dwa koce i tak bardzo zmarzła. Palców u nóg praktycznie nie czuła i nie potrafiła powstrzymać szczękania zębów. W takich warunkach nie było mowy, aby zasnęła.  
Nagle poczuła jak blondyn ją przeciąga do siebie, po czym wchodzi pod koc i przykrywa ich kołdrą. Objął szatynkę w pasie i przytulił się do niej.  
\- Malfoy, co ty robisz? – pomimo tego, że od razu zrobiło jej się cieplej, czuła się dość niezręcznie w ramionach mężczyzny.  
\- Granger uspokój się, tak głośno szczękasz zębami, że nie mogę zasnąć. Dodatkowo całe łóżko się rusza, kiedy się trzęsiesz z zimna.  
\- Ale… - próbowała zaprotestować. Nie chciała dłużej tak leżeć, czuła dziwne uczucie, kiedy znajdowała się w silny objęciach blondyna. Jej serce przyśpieszało, w jej żołądku latały motyle i czuła jak zaczynały ją piec policzki.  
\- Granger, daj spokój. Nic ci nie zrobię, chyba, że sama mnie o to poprosisz – kobieta domyśliła się, że w tym momencie na twarzy Dracona pojawił się uśmiech – Śpij już.

*****

Otworzył swoje stalowe tęczówki i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Próbował się podnieś, ale uniemożliwił mu to ciężar spoczywający na jego piersi. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i ujrzał burzę brąz owych loków znajdujących się na jego piersi. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach bzu. Przez głowę mu przemknęło, że mógłby się tak budzić codziennie, ale od razu wyrzucił tę myśl z głowy. Delikatnie, żeby nie obudzić Hermiony, wysunął się z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki, kiedy z niej wyszedł kobieta ciągle spała.  
Usiadł na skraju łóżka i przyglądał się śpiącej dziewczynie. Musiał przyznać, że zmieniła się odkąd widział ją na ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie. Szopa włosów zmieniła się w miękkie loki, rysy jej twarzy stały się bardziej delikatne i kobiece. Miała ładny biust, jędrne pośladki i zgrabne długie nogi. Jednak jedna rzecz, która zawsze najbardziej go pociągała w pannie Granger, na szczęście, się nie zmieniła. Były to jej czekoladowe tęczówki, w których można było dostrzec wesołe iskierki. Uwielbiał jej oczy. Pierwszy raz je dostrzegł na szóstym roku i od tej pory szukał jakiejś wymówki, aby chociaż przez chwilę móc w nie spojrzeć.  
\- Malfoy? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go zaspany głos szatynki – Która godzina?  
\- 8.25 – odpowiedział spoglądając na zegarek – Idź się przygotuj, nie mamy całego dnia – odpowiedział chłodno.  
Hermiona z ociąganiem wstała z łózka i ruszyła do łazienki, po drodze biorąc czyste ubrania. Po 20 minutach, odświeżona i ubrana pojawiła się w sypialni.  
\- Gotowa? Chodź – otworzył jej drzwi, aby pierwsza wyszła. Kiedy znaleźli się na korytarzu chwycił jej dłoń, jednak ona od razu ją wyrwała.  
\- Co ty robisz?! – krzyknęła oburzona.  
\- Uspokój się, w końcu udajemy małżeństwo – warknął, ponownie ujął dłoń panny Granger i razem ruszyli na śniadanie.

*****

\- To, od czego zaczynamy? – Hermiona spojrzała na mężczyznę, kiedy zatrzymali się na parkingu pod zamkiem.  
\- Zobaczmy najpierw miejsce, gdzie wisi ten gobelin. Może tam będą jakieś kolejne wskazówki.  
Szatynka kiwnęła głową. Opuścili pojazd i ruszyli w stronę zamku. Po około 10 minutach znaleźli się w sali, gdzie znajdował się gobelin. Było to niewielki pomieszczenie, wykonane z kamienia. Oprócz gobelinu, niczego więcej tam nie było.  
\- Hmm… – Draco zamyślił się wpatrując w mapę. Natomiast szatynka sprawdzając czy nikt nie nadchodzi, podeszła do gobelinu i odsuwając go zaczęła sprawdzała, czy nie ma czegoś za nim. Jednak tam nic nie było.  
\- Może ten gobelin wcześniej wisiał gdzie indziej? – Draco spojrzał na kobietę wychodzącą z za mapy.  
\- Możliwe – stanęła obok mężczyzny.  
\- Przepraszam, mogę w czymś pomóc? – obok poszukiwaczy stanęła drobna kobieta. Wyglądał na około 30 lat. Jej blond włosy były upięte w koński ogon, a niebieskie oczy utkwione były w byłym ślizgonie.  
\- Tylko zwiedzamy, ale mamy pytanie – blondyn posłał kobiecie swój firmowy uśmiech – Czy ten gobelin zawsze tutaj wisiał?  
\- Tak, kiedy zamek został udostępniony do zwiedzania, nic nie ruszaliśmy. Wszystko pozostało na swoich miejscach.  
Draco już planował się odwrócić i ruszyć dalej, ale Hermiona zadała kolejne pytanie.  
\- Podobno, według legendy przez jakiś czas przebywał tutaj Merlin – dla mugoli Merlin należał to świata legend.  
\- Tak, to prawda.  
\- A gdzie znajdowały się jego komnaty? – spytał Draco, domyślając się o co chodzi szatynce.  
\- W zachodnim skrzydle, na drugim piętrze.  
\- A czy ten obszar jest udostępniony do zwiedzania?  
\- Niestety w tym momencie odbywa się tam renowacja i całe skrzydło jest zamknięte. Jeśli chcą państwo je zwiedzić proszę przyjechać tu za jakieś 3 miesiące.  
\- Dobrze, dziękujemy za pomoc – blondyn posłał kobiecie uroczy uśmiech i chwytając dłoń Hermiony ruszył w stronę schodów.  
\- Rozumiem, że tam idziemy – odezwała się szatynka, kiedy byli na tyle daleko, aby kobieta ich nie usłyszała.  
\- Zgadłaś – spojrzał na pannę Granger i posłał jej łobuzerski uśmiech.  
Ostrożnie, żeby nikt ich nie przyłapał dostali się do odpowiednich komnat i rozpoczęli poszukiwania.  
\- Myślisz, że tu będzie księga? – spytała szatynka przeglądając biblioteczkę.  
\- Nie wiem, byłoby dobrze – Malfoy rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając czegoś, co mogło by kryć księgę lub jakąś wskazówkę.  
W pewnym momencie wzrok Granger został przykuty przez jedną z ksiąg. Była oprawiona w czarną skórę, a na jej grzbiecie złotymi literami napisane było tylko jedno słowo: Hogwart.  
\- Chyba coś znalazłam – sięgnęła po księgę i już po chwili trzymała ją w dłoniach. Draco podszedł do kobiety i staną za nią, nachylając się nad ramieniem Hermiony. Do nozdrzy panny Granger dotarł delikatny zapach męskich perfum. Jej serce momentalnie przyspieszyło, a na policzki wkradł się rumieniec.  
\- Książka dotycząca Hogwartu? – spojrzał zaciekawiony na okładkę – Otwórz!  
Hermiona podniosła okładkę, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się lekkie zawiedzenie. Strony w księdze były wycięte, tworząc prostokątny otwór. Na dnie znajdował się duży, złoty klucz. Draco wziął go do ręki i dokładnie obejrzał, w tym czasie szatynka z powrotem odłożyła księgę na półkę.  
\- Tu coś jest – Hermiona odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny. Draco trzymał w dłoniach dwie połówki klucza, które razem tworzyły całość. Z jednej z tych połówek wystawał jakiś rulon pergaminu.  
Draco już zamierzał go wyciągnąć, kiedy usłyszeli jakieś odgłosy za drzwiami.  
\- Co teraz? – spytała przestraszona kobieta.  
\- Teleportujemy się - ujął dłoń kobiety i po chwili zniknęli z cichym trzaskiem.

*****

\- Co to jest? – Hermiona usiadła na łóżku obok blondyna zaglądając na dwa pergaminy.  
\- Tu jest mapa, jak dojść do księgi, a tu zaklęcia, które mogą się przydać.  
\- Rozgryzłeś mapę?  
\- To jest chyba plan zamku – podsunął bliżej dziewczyny pergamin.  
\- Wygląda jak plan podziemi – sięgnęła po mapę – Czyli jutro wracamy do zamku?  
Blondyn tylko pokiwał głową i zwinął pergaminy, chowając je z powrotem do klucza. Podniósł się z miękkiego materaca i schował przedmiot do plecaka.  
\- Napijesz się? – Draco położyła na szafce nocnej butelkę z Ognistą Whisky.  
Kobieta pokiwała głową na zgodę. Malfoy wyczarował dwie szklanki i rozlał do nich bursztynowy płyn, po czym podał jedną szatynce.  
Na początku panował pomiędzy nimi cisza, żadne z nich nie wiedziało jak zacząć rozmowę. Jednak z każdą kolejną szklaneczką alkoholu ich rozmowa coraz bardziej się rozwijała. Co chwilę żartowali i wybuchali śmiechem.  
Hermiona nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że będzie mogła tak swobodnie rozmawiać z Draco Malfoy’em.  
\- W końcu się rozchmurzyło – szatynka podeszła do okna. Faktycznie z nieba zniknęły chmury i teraz można było podziwiać migoczące gwiazdy i wielki księżyc, który teraz był jednym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu.  
Draco uważnie przyglądał się Hermionie, która stała przy oknie. Poświata księżyca padał prosto na nią, jej włosy delikatnie błyszczały, jakby były wysadzane drobnymi diamencikami. Kobieta odwróciła głowę w stronę mężczyzny. Widział jak w jej oczach błyszczą wesołe ogniki. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała pięknie i niezwykle pociągająco. Spojrzał na jej malinowe usta, które teraz układały się w delikatnym uśmiechu. W tym momencie poczuł ogromną chęć, aby posmakować tych cudownych warg.  
Panna Granger dostrzegła jak blondyn jej się przygląda i poczuła jak na jej twarzy wpływa rumieniec. Odwróciła wzrok i ponownie spojrzała za okno.  
Była zła na siebie, że tak reagowała na Malfoy’a. Przecież to Malfoy, on nie może się jej podobać.  
Poczuła znajomy zapach męskich perfum, spojrzała w bok, gdzie stał blondyn. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów.  
\- Draco? – czuła jak serce jej przyśpiesza.  
Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział. Objął Hermione w tali i delikatnie musnął jej usta, nie chcąc jej spłoszyć. Jednak, kiedy nie spotkał się z żadnym sprzeciwem, przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie i pogłębił pocałunek. Kobieta zanurzyła swoje dłonie w jego blond włosach. Rozchyliła lekko usta, tym samy pozwalając, aby język Draco wtargnął do środka.  
W tym momencie szatynka nie przejmowała się, że następnego dnia okazałoby się, że została panienką na jedną noc. Że mogłaby cierpieć. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że młody Malfoy trzyma ją w swoich silnych ramionach. Była otumaniona.  
Pocałunki robiły się coraz bardziej namiętne. Malfoy podniósł kobietę i po chwili położył na łóżku. Oderwał się od jej warg i zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami jej szyję i dekolt.  
W pewnym momencie do uszu kobiety dotarł dźwięk jak ktoś majstruje przy zamku do ich pokoju. Od razu się ocknęła.  
\- Draco – szepnęła i delikatnie odepchnęła od siebie mężczyznę. Blondyn z niezadowoleniem odsunął się od kobiety i spojrzał na nią z lekką irytacją.  
Już miał coś powiedzie, jednak ponownie głos zabrała kobieta.  
\- Słyszysz? – wyszeptała wskazując na drzwi. Blondyn spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Faktycznie, ktoś próbował dostać się do ich pokoju. Szybko podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do ściany. Nagle zobaczyli jak w dziurce od klucza błysnęło niebieskie światło. Zamek ustąpił i do pomieszczenia weszła ciemna, zakapturzona postać. Hermiona siedziała przerażona na łóżku. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Draco zaszedł włamywacza od tyłu, powalając go na ziemię, jednak ten szybko się podniósł z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką. Malfoy równie szybko dobył swojej i zaczęła się walka na zaklęcie. Panna Granger wygramoliła się z łóżka i podbiegła do swojej torby, aby odnaleźć własny magiczny patyk. Była odwrócona tyłem do walki, więc modliła się, aby nie oberwała. Co chwile pokój był rozjaśniony jakimś zaklęciem. Nagle kobieta usłyszała dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Spojrzała przez ramię. Okno było zniszczone, a przy nim stał blondyn i wychylał się przez nie. Hermiona od razu do niego podbiegła i też się wychyliła, ale niczego nie dostrzegał.  
\- Uciekł – warknął Draco, odsuwając się od okna i zapalając światło.  
\- Widziałeś, kto to? – odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny.  
\- Nie – spojrzał na bałagan, który panował po walce. Od razu wziął się za naprawiane szkód, przy okazji zabezpieczył pokój, aby nikt więcej się tu nie włamał – Jedyne co wiemy to, to że włamywacz jest czarodziejem. Podejrzewam, że wie czego szukamy i chce to odnaleźć.  
Hermiona spojrzała na blondyn i zauważyła na jego policzku rozcięcie, z którego płynęła krew.  
\- Draco, masz rozcięty policzek – spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, po czym, dotknął policzka palcami. Poczuł coś ciepłego i lepkiego.  
\- Usiądź – mężczyzna wykonał jej polecenie, a szatynka podeszła do niego z apteczką. Oczyściła ranę i posmarowała maścią, która miała za zadanie usunąć bliznę. Draco przez cały czas bacznie przyglądał się kobiecie, natomiast ona unikała jego wzroku. Dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, to co miało miejsce, przed wejściem włamywacza. Na samo wspomnienie poczuła jak pieką ją policzki.  
\- Skończone – próbowała odsunąć się od blondyna, jednak on skutecznie jej to uniemożliwił, chwytając ją za nadgarstki i przyciągając do siebie.  
Ich twarze były niebezpiecznie blisko. Draco delikatnie pocałował szatynkę i planował to powtórzyć, ale ona nagle mu się wyrwała. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Widział jak w jej brązowych tęczówkach zbierają się łzy.  
\- Nie Draco, nie możemy – powiedziała drżącym głosem i uciekła do łazienki.  
Podeszła do umywali i oparła się o nią rękami. Czuła jak wali jej serce i nie chce się uspokoić. To, że wcześniej pozwoliła na pocałunek, nie znaczy, że teraz też może się zapomnieć. Tym razem jej racjonale myślenie nie zostało wyłączone i wiedziała, że to jest złe. Przecież ona nic dla Malfoy’a nie znaczy, jest dla niego tylko kolejną panienką na jedną noc. Musi wytrzymać jeszcze trochę, aż odnajdą księgę, a potem odejdzie z pracy i zapomni o przystojnym ślizgonie.

*****

Nie rozumiał, czemu uciekła, wcześniej wszystko było dobrze. Nie protestowała, a teraz? Na myśl jednak nasuwało mu się kolejne pytanie. Dlaczego to zrobił? Czemu ją pocałował i ponownie chciał to zrobić? Owszem była piękną, pociągającą kobietą, a on od wielu miesięcy nikogo nie miał, ale to nie oznacza, że powinien lecieć na Granger. Jednak, czy to było tylko i wyłącznie pożądanie? Niepokoił go fakt, że przy niej czuł jak jego serce przyśpiesza, a w żołądku pojawia się dziwne uczucie. Na samą myśl, że podczas walki z włamywaczem, jakieś zaklęcie mogłoby trafić w kobietę, czuł strach.  
Czy to możliwe, aby on czuł coś więcej do gryfonki?

*****

Przemierzali podziemia zamku, żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Słyszeli jak echo roznosi stukot ich butów.  
Draco próbował porozmawiać z Hermioną, ale on udawała, że nie wie o co mu chodzi, więc ostatecznie i on postanowił zachowywać się jakby nic się nie stało.  
\- Gdzie teraz? – szatynka przysunęła się do mężczyzny i spojrzała na mapę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Pokonali już wszystkie przeszkody, które wymagały użycia zaklęć.  
\- Hmm… - Draco zamyślił się na chwilę, zatrzymując się na rozwidleniu – Według mapy, dalsza droga do księgi powinna prowadzić prosto.  
\- Ale tu jest ściana – kobieta podeszła do muru i zaczęła się mu dokładnie przyglądać. Dłońmi błądziła po ścianie. Natrafiła na niewielki otwór, który kształtem przypominał wejście na dziurkę do klucza.  
\- Daj klucz – rzuciła przez ramię do mężczyzny. Blondyn podał jej przedmiot, a szatynka umieściła go w otworze i przekręciła. Cegły zaczęły się rozsuwać tworząc przejście.  
Z uśmiechem na twarzy odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny.  
\- Świetnie – Draco podszedł do Hermiony i razem ruszyli w głąb tunelu, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżkami. W końcu po kilku minutach marszu dotarli do niewielkiej, owalnej sali. Oświetlana była przez magiczne pochodnie, które wisiały na ścianach. Na środku, w powietrzu unosiła się księga. Otoczona była bańką, którą tworzyły niebieskie płomienie.  
\- Nareszcie – na twarzy Malfoy’a pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Odwrócił się w stronę szatynki, jednak to co zobaczył przeraziło go.  
W głębi korytarza, na granicy światła i cienia, stała jakaś postać ubrana na czarno. Twarz miał ukrytą w cieniu, ale po budowie poznał, że to mężczyzna. Jego silne ramie, krępowało Hermionę, natomiast drugą ręką, przykładał kobiecie różdżkę do serca. Dostrzegł na twarzy gryfonki przerażenie.  
\- Tak, nareszcie – usłyszał niski, lekko zachrypnięty głos. Już go skądś znał – Dzięki, za odnalezienie księgi.  
\- Puść ją – warknął, mierząc mężczyznę zimnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie martw się, nic nie zrobię twojej szlamie, pod warunkiem, że pozwolisz mi zabrać księgę.  
\- Po co ci ona? – spytał dociekliwie.  
\- A jak myślisz? Ja i inni śmierciożercy, którzy pozostali, chcemy przywrócić naszego Pana. Powinieneś z nami współpracować Malfoy – zaśmiał się widząc zaskoczoną minę blondyna.  
\- Skąd wiesz kim jestem?  
\- Nie poznajesz kumpla ze szkoły? – mężczyzna wyszedł z cienia. Był to brunet o czarnych oczach i bladej cerze.  
\- Nott – warknął – masz zamiar dalej narażać życie dla tego śmiecia?  
\- Nie obrażaj Czarnego Pana! – krzyknął brunet – Inaczej bez względu na to, czy dostanę księgę, czy nie, zabiję szlamę. Ale najpierw się trochę zabawimy. Co ty na to szalmo? – wysyczał jej do ucha - Wiem, że ci na niej zależy, obserwowałem was – ponownie zwrócił się do blondyna.  
Hermiona poczuła, jak różdżka Nott’a mocniej wbija się jej w skórę. Pomimo tego, że próbowała powstrzymać płacz, nie udało się i po policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy, zaczęła drżeć z przerażenia.  
\- Oddaj mi Hermionę, a pozwolę ci zabrać księgę i stąd uciec – starał się aby jego głos był opanowany.  
Theodore przez chwilę się zastanawiał, ostatecznie z całej siły popchnął Granger na blondyna, przez co upadli na podłogę i ruszył biegiem w stronę skarbu.  
\- Czek… - zaczął Draco, ale nie zdążył go ostrzec, gdyż ten wbiegł do pomieszczenia i od razu w jego stronę poleciało dziesiątki niewielkich strzał, godząc w jego pierś. Nott bezwładnie osunął się na ziemię.  
Hermiona patrzyła na to z przerażeniem.  
\- Czy on…? – nie umiała skończyć.  
\- Nie żyje – odpowiedział chłodno Malfoy – Nic ci nie jest? – spojrzał z troską na kobietę.  
\- Nie – pokręciła głową.  
Podnieśli się z posadzki i podeszli do wejścia.  
\- Myślisz, że jest już bezpiecznie? – Hermiona spoglądała z lekką obawą na pomieszczenie.  
\- Nie wiem – mruknął Draco. Podniósł z ziemi kamień posadzkę i wrzucił do sali, który z hukiem opadł na, jednak nic się nie stało.  
\- Chodźmy – weszli do środka i stanęli przed księgą. W ty momencie, niebieskie płomienie zniknęły, a księga spadła prosto w ramiona mężczyzny.

*****

\- Hermiono – szatynka odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na mężczyznę. Stał w wejściu do pokoju i opierał się barkiem o futrynę.  
\- Tak? – spytała zapinając walizkę.  
\- Czemu odchodzisz? Nie chcesz już tu pracować? – podszedł do kobiety.  
\- Już na początku mówiłam ci, że po tej sprawie odchodzę.  
\- Ale wtedy to było co innego. Nie mogliśmy na siebie patrzeć, a teraz… - zastanawiał się jakich słów użyć - …jest inaczej.  
\- Masz rację, jest inaczej, lepiej. Mimo to podjęłam decyzję i jej nie zmienię.  
\- Czemu chcesz odejść?  
\- Nie ważne – ściągnęła bagaż z łóżka i spojrzała na blondyna. Czuła jak serce ściska ją z bólu, a w oczach zbierają się łzy. Mimo to powstrzymała je przed wypłynięciem.  
\- Dla mnie ważne, chciałbym abyś dalej dla mnie pracowała.  
\- Nie mogę – wyszeptała, przenosząc wzrok na swoje buty.  
\- Dlaczego? – dociekał mężczyzna.  
\- BO SIĘ W TOBIE ZAKOCHAŁAM! – wykrzyczała mu prosto w twarz – Nie mogę z tobą pracować, wiedząc, że nic między nami nie będzie. To boli.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że nic nie będzie? – spytał cicho tak, żeby Hermiona tego nie usłyszała.  
Panna Granger cicho westchnęła i opuściła zarówno dom jak i życie Venari.

*****

Było mu ciężko. Nie potrafił się na niczym skupić od tygodnia, odkąd Hermiona odeszła. Czuł dziwną pustkę, która w nim tkwiła. Tęsknił za jej malinowymi ustami, melodyjnym śmiechem, burzą loków i za jej pięknymi, czekoladowymi oczami. Dlaczego nie powiedział Hermionie co do niej czuje, kiedy ona wyznała mu, że go kocha? Przecież dobrze wiedział, że się w niej zakochał. W takim razie dlaczego nic nie mówił. Miał ochotę walić głową w mur za swoją głupotę.  
Koniec użalania się nad sobą. Jest Malfoy’em, a Malfoy’owie nigdy się nie poddają.  
Podniósł się z fotela i opuścił dom.

*****

Brakowało jej blondyna, ale mimo to starała się o nim zapomnieć. Wiedziała, że tak będzie najlepiej. W końcu jej minie, pozna kogoś innego i ponownie się zakocha.  
Siedziała, na kanapie w salonie i bezmyślnie przerzucała kanały w telewizji. Z tego „pasjonującego” zajęcia wyrwał ją dźwięk dzwonka. Z ociąganiem się podniosła i ruszyła do drzwi. Kiedy je otworzyła, na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- Draco?  
\- Mogę wejść? – widział, że dziewczyna zastanawia się nad tym co powinna zrobić, ale ostatecznie go wpuściła.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – spytała, kiedy znaleźli się w salonie.  
\- Przyszedłem by ci to dać – podał jej małe, kwadratowe pudełko. Kobieta niepewnie je otworzyła . W środku znajdował się łańcuszek z białego złota w kształcie klucza, a uchwyt był w kształcie serca, na którym osadzany był rubin i szmaragd.  
Panna Granger przeniosła swoje pytające spojrzenie na mężczyznę.  
\- Co to?  
\- To prowadzi do najcenniejszego skarbu, jaki udało ci się zdobyć. Nigdy nie odnajdziesz już nic cenniejszego.  
Wyciągnął wisiorek z pudełka i zapiął szatynce na szyi.  
\- Czyli co? – odwróciła się w stronę Malfoya.  
\- Moje serce, chcę abyś się nim zajęła – widział jak na twarzy kobiety pojawia się zaskoczenie – Kocham cię – zaskoczenie przemieniło się w szeroki uśmiech.  
Nachylił się nad panną Granger, a ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku.  
\- Czyli zaopiekujesz się tym skarbem? – spojrzał jej głęboko w czekoladowe tęczówki, przerywając pocałunek.  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się promiennie i ponownie przylgnęła do warg mężczyzny.


End file.
